


Instead of prose

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, M/M, POV Lucifer, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: (my take on)A poem Lucifer could've written MC
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Instead of prose

What for is there the morning light  
If not for your blessed sight,  
Behold your might.

Whom else will I ever adore,  
If not for you then none no more  
My dear amore.

I must admit our first affair  
Could have used a bit more flair,  
But as time passed  
I got to know you   
And in the end I want to show you  
My inner world, my dreams, my fears  
The way I laugh and I shed tears,  
The bottom line my dear, it is,  
That I fell in love with you.

A wicked game  
No more no less,  
I must though in the end confess  
That no part of me feels regret  
That in the end, I chose you.

So I will wait  
However long  
For you to choose me on you own,  
And then my dear, I promise you,  
That my deepest love for you  
Will forever go   
On and on.


End file.
